foxtrotfandomcom-20200215-history
Story arcs
Story arcs are comics that follow a storyline over two or more days. By 2007, when Bill Amend switched to only Sunday strips the story arcs ended. 1980's 1988 April 12-13: Jason loses Quincy in Paige's Room. Note: This is the first appearance of Paige and Andy. April 20-21: Jason gets a new Transformer but Roger breaks it. April 29-30: Peter wonders how to ask Linda Downer to the prom. May 1-5: Paige and Nicole have a sleepover. Note: This story arc marked Nicole's first appearance. May 6-7: Roger and Andy play chess. May 9-14: Peter is left in charge of Paige and Jason while Roger and Andy take a vacation. May 16-21: Jason teaches Roger to make a program that draws graphs for work. May 23-28: Peter goes to a Bruce Springsteen concert with Susie Johnson. May 30-June 4: Paige has to study for a geometry assignment and is tormented by the Geometry Demon. June 7-8: Paige has a zit on her forehead and hides it by wearing a headband. June 13-18: Jason has a birthday party for Quincy. June 22-26: Peter is pestered by Andy and Roger to get a job for the summer. June 28-July 1: Peter plays baseball with Jason. July 4-9: Roger has to take Paige shopping. July 13-14: Peter refuses to eat his tofu casserole and stays up all night before finally tasting it and finding he actually likes it. July 19-23: Roger gets an electronic chess board game which he keeps losing to. July 27-August 3: Jason accidentally wrecks the car. August 8-20: The Fox Family goes on vacation at Uncle Ralph's cabin. September 7-10: '''Andy accuses Roger of having an affair. '''September 13-16: '''Paige attempts to get out of PE by forging Roger's signature. '''September 20-30: Peter meets Denise for the first time and takes her out to a movie. October 3-8: Jason makes a movie. October 14-15: Andy gets the haircut we all know and love. October 17-22: Andy decides she wants to write a novel. October 26-28: Peter writes a poem for Denise. December 5-10: Peter goes over to Denise's house for dinner. December 12-24: Paige, trying to get a date for the Christmas dance, accidentally agrees to be Morton Goldthwait's date. In order to get out of it, she later calls him to say that she's too sick to go with him. December 25-30: The kids open their presents on Christmas morning. 1989 February 9-11: The debut of Iguanoman. March 6-11: Paige and Nicole go to a party hosted by Mitch Kellogg. April 4-8: Peter takes Denise out to dinner at La Maison Rouge. April 24-May 6: Jason creates his first Slug-Man comic as part of a class assignment to write an adventure story. Unfortunately, the day the project is due, Quincy eats the comic, and when he tries to convince Miss Grinchley to let him redo it, she instead just gives him an F. May 15-20: Paige goes to the prom with Chris Morrissey, despite Peter warning her about what a creep he is. June 19-24: Jason goes to see Batman. September 14-16: Paige tries out for cheerleading. October 9-10: Jason's class goes on a field trip to the natural history museum. Jason is ultimately disappointed that the robot dinosaurs at the museum don't do as much as he expected. October 11-14: Jason makes a paper-mache T-Rex. October 16-28: Jason plays football with Peter but gets hurt. October 30-November 4: Paige has lunch with Morton Goldthwait. November 6-11: Jason creates The Lone Iguana. November 27-December 16: Peter suggests to Denise that they should try dating other people, but she is absolutely heartbroken by him telling her this and they break up as a result. Peter tries to convince himself that he's doing the right thing, but feels miserable about breaking up with Denise. When she calls him to say she's becoming more open to his original idea, he admits to Denise that he misses her. December 18-23: Jason and Paige make Christmas cookies. December 24-30: Jason wakes up really early on Christmas morning and opens all of his presents before everyone else. When the rest of the family is opening their presents, Jason feels alone. 1990's 1990 January 1-6: Paige tries to be more sophisticated as her New Year's resolution. January 15-20: Peter and Steve have difficulty with a physics assignment. January 29-February 3: Jason makes suction cup leeches. February 12-17: Quincy chews up Paige's sweater and Jason tries to fix it. February 19-24: The Fox Family gets a new computer. March 5-10: Andy forces Jason to stop playing the Star Trek computer game he's been playing on her computer so that she can work on her newspaper column. March 19-23: Andy tries to teach Roger how to use her new computer, to no avail. March 26-April 7: Jason and Marcus make a bet on who can write a longer essay for school. Although Jason wins the bet, beating Marcus by about 300 pages, he ultimately gets a D while Marcus gets an A. April 30-May 5: Peter buys a present for Denise's birthday. June 4-9: Jason gets started on building a haunted house for Halloween. July 1-7: Jason gets addicted to The Simpsons, to the point that he styles his hair to resemble Bart's and keeps begging Andy to buy him all the merchandise. July 9-21: Roger gets a summer intern named Skip Riley to assist him. He becomes so pleased with Skip's devotion to him that he neglects Peter. July 23-28: Marcus lends Jason his family's camcorder. July 30-August 18: The Fox family goes on vacation at Uncle Ralph's cabin again. Unfortunately, once they get there, Roger accidentally locks the keys in the car and spends the whole trip trying to get them out. August 20-25: Peter and Roger play football. September 24-29: Peter likes someone else and Denise gets mad when she hears him talking about her. October 22-27: Peter gets stuck wearing Jason's old Halloween mask. November 5-17: Andy talks Roger into joining a health club. December 3-15: Paige is having trouble finding a date for the school's Christmas dance, and she soon finds that it's because Peter told all the boys in school to reject her. In an attempt to make it up to her, he places an ad about her in the school newspaper, but no one calls to ask Paige to the dance. December 17-22: Peter and Jason go Christmas shopping. 1991 January 14-26: Jason is upset to learn that Marcus beat Super Mario Bros. before him. Attempting to beat the game himself, Jason stays up all night playing it and Andy takes his NES away for two weeks. She eventually gives it back a week early because Roger can't stop playing it himself. January 28-February 4: Jason and Peter go down Kamikaze Ridge. February 4-9: Andy gets a ticket to a basketball game featuring the Chicago Bulls, to Roger's dismay. March 25-30: Peter breaks Jason's model and Jason swears revenge. April 29-May 4: Jason breaks the water supply for the house. June 3-8: Peter punches out Mike Barnes. June 17-29: The Fox Family goes to Fun-Fun Mountain. July 8-20: Paige writes short stories. July 22-July 27: Denise returns home from her vacation in Italy and Peter comes over to ask her how it was. To his annoyance, however, she keeps talking about a nice friend of the family over there named Guido. July 29-August 3: After seeing Terminator 2: Judgement Day 94 times, Jason goes about imitating the Terminator himself. August 5-18: The Fox family takes a vacation to the beach, during which Jason and Paige find a hypodermic needle in the sand and bring it to a trash can. August 20-24: Jason reads up on sports trivia in an attempt to bond more with Roger and Peter. August 26-31: Paige drags Peter back-to-school shopping with her. September 2-7: Jason meets his new teacher, Miss O'Malley. September 16-23: Paige has to write a term paper about Thomas Edison, and to her dismay, Roger wants to help her, having written a college thesis about Edison. September 25-30: Jason begs Andy to buy him a Super Nintendo. October 21-26: Roger has to be a clown for J.P. Pembrooke Jr.'s birthday party. November 4-16: When Paige and Jason get into an argument over the computer, Paige accidentally spills Jason's soda on the keyboard, and after Jason attempts to fix it, it's stuck making beeping noises. When Roger next uses the computer, he thinks he broke it, and Andy punishes him by taking away his food privileges for a month before Paige and Jason confess. November 18-23: Roger and Peter play football in the backyard. December 1-7: Jason and Marcus make plans to build a giant snow fort. December 9-21: Paige tries to avoid going to the Christmas dance with Morton, but is then shocked to learn that he decided not to bother her this year and instead asked Mary Ellen Finklestein. 1992 March 9-14: Jason writes his own Family Circus comics. March 16-21: Paige gets sick with the flu, and later on, so does Roger. March 30-April 4: Peter and Jason become fans of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and start role-playing as Indy's younger selves from the show. April 13-18: Jason pretends to be Peter while talking to Denise. June 8-13: Peter becomes Roger's caddy. June 22-27: Andy unplugs Jason's NES to make him come to dinner, and he gets so furious about his that he kicks his NES, breaking it. July 27-August 1: Andy tries to wake up Paige while she's dreaming about Pierre. August 3-22: The Fox Family goes on vacation to Cactus Flats. September 21-26: Peter prepares to call for tickets to a Bruce Springsteen concert, but ends up unable to order them because Andy left to go shopping with Paige. September 28-October 10: Jason volunteers to make a comic strip for his school's newspaper, though he only does it with the intention of making big money from merchandising it. However, he soon finds that his strip, Squishy, and Squashy, the Talking Roadkill Brothers was rejected from being published. October 19-24: Paige has a ticket to the Bruce Springsteen concert Peter wanted to go to, but she will only give it to Peter if he agrees to do multiple chores for her. It is only after Peter has agreed to Paige's demands that he learns that Andy got the ticket specifically for him. November 30-December 12: Paige has to dissect a frog for biology. December 14-19: Roger tries to install the Noelblaster 250XB Christmas lights. December 27-January 2: Jason and Marcus try out the Bladerunner X-1 bobsled that Marcus got for Christmas. 1993 March 22-27: During a rainy spring break, Jason convinces Paige to play Dungeons and Dragons with him, then has all her characters killed right after they get the game started. April 12-17: Andy is picked to change the newspaper's comics section (despite not regularly reading the comics herself) and decides to have Captain Goofball dropped. Roger is horrified about this, because he loved the strip as a kid, but cannot find a funny installment of the strip to convince Andy otherwise. June 7-12: Jason gets ready to go see Jurassic Park by putting on a latex dinosaur max, but when he does see the movie, he can't get the mask off. June 21-26: Jason creates Captain Quince and Mr. Jason. September: Roger wants to grow a beard, but Andy is disgusted by the idea. September 20-25: Peter gets stuck with Morton as his lab partner. November 29-December 18: Peter makes all sorts of preparations for the holiday formal dance, but when he asks Denise out to it, she tells him she can't go because she's visiting her grandmother for Christmas, and he's unable to get the deposit back on the limo he rented. Then a junior named Mindy, who has a crush on Peter, asks him if he'd like to take her to the dance. Peter can't bring himself to say no but doesn't want to hurt Denise's feelings either. His problem is eventually solved when Mindy suddenly falls in love with Steve. December 27-January 1: Jason uses his Christmas money to buy a copy of Mortal Karnage II, but Andy eventually catches him playing it and confiscates it. 1994 January 17-22: Paige has to write an essay about Macbeth. February 7-12: Andy tries to get Roger to take an aerobics class, but he deliberately does everything wrong so that Andy will never have to take him there again. February 14-19: Andy finds a Valentine card that Jason has apparently written for a girl in his class named Gretchen and becomes curious as to who she is. When she asks Jason to tell her all about Gretchen, she learns that Gretchen is actually Miss O'Malley's pet boa constrictor. February 28-March 5: Jason thinks that he's won a $10,000,000 sweepstakes. April 18-23: Jason is allowed to do his book report on Old Yeller as a multimedia computer presentation. However, he puts so much effort into the presentation that he doesn't bother to read the book. May 9-21: Paige goes to the dance with Tommy Smith. May 23-28: Roger and Andy attend his 25th college reunion. June 7-10: Andy tries to wake up Paige as she dreams about Pierre again. September 26-October 1: Jason convinces Andy to subscribe to the new Internet service, Compunet. October 17-22: In response to the news of Gary Larson's retirement, Jason draws some Far Side cartoons of his own (using Paige as the butt of his jokes) in hopes that he can become Larson's successor. November 14-19: Jason prepares to go see Star Trek: Generations, including memorizing the Klingon dictionary. December 18-24: Roger gives Jason the task of decorating the house for Christmas, and he makes big plans for it. He actually manages to get everything working except the stereo system. 1995 January 30-February 4: Jason dresses himself and Quincy up as Iguanoman again. February 13-26: Paige plays Cleopatra in the school play of Antony and Cleopatra, but with Morton as Antony. February 27-March 4: Jason wants to become an X-Files agent when he grows up. June 5-11: Jason takes up archery. June 26-July 8: Paige babysits Katie O'Dell for the first time. July 16-21: Jason and Marcus make a paper-mache kite, but have trouble getting it off the ground. August 21-September 2: The Fox family goes on vacation to Fun-Fun Universe. September 25-30: Peter tries to figure out the best gift he could get Denise for their anniversary. October 2-21: Jason is so confident that he will ace his first math test of the school year that he does not bother to study for it. Although he still manages to get an A+ on it, he is dismayed that Eileen Jacobson (making her first appearance) got a higher grade than him. October 23-28: Paige writes a scary story for school and makes Jason the victim in it. October 30-November 4: Peter attempts to read Moby Dick and write a book report about it... on the day it's due. November 13-25: Paige finds notes from a secret admirer in her locker, but it's actually a prank by Peter. December 25-30: Andy gets hooked on Doomathon II. 1996 January 29-February 3: Roger has an efficiency consultant for work. February 19-24: Paige saves Quincy from choking. March 4-9: Roger gets a cigar. March 11-16: Peter helps Denise study for the SATs. March 25-30: Peter dogsits Fauntleroy for the first time. April 1-6: Due to the baseball team losing a bet, Peter shaves his head. April 15-20: Andy gets the kids to help her with spring cleaning. April 22-27: Peter gives his old magic set to Jason, who decides to become a magician. May 6-18: Jason writes a sappy Mother's Day card for Andy in an attempt to butter her up into buying a faster computer processor. He hides it in his math book, but it gets switched with Eileen's, and she thinks he wrote the card for her. May 27-June 8: Jason offers to tutor Paige for her math final, but she tells him that his pay will be dependent on her grade. She ends up getting an A and gives him $10, which he then converts to Turkish Lira. June 24-29: Andy and Roger play golf. July 22-27: Jason and Marcus reinvent the Olympics. August 5-10: Paige babysits Katie, who becomes hyperactive after Paige feeds her some chocolate cake. August 12-24: The Fox Family goes camping at Skeeter Falls. September 2-7: Andy has a column to write but she keeps procrastinating. September 9-21: Peter tries out for football. September 30-October 4: Roger tries lighting the furnace. October 14-26: Peter and Steve throw a Halloween party, but to Peter's dismay, Paige secretly invites 10,000 freshmen. November 11-16: Jason and Paige try blowing bubbles with the "Super Gum" that Marcus' uncle made. Unfortunately, the bubbles popping in their faces causes them to get stuck to each other. December 9-15: Jason wants Andy and Roger to buy him a new computer he read about in a magazine. Fortunately for them, the computer is already obsolete by the end of the week. December 16-21: Paige falls asleep while working on a stressful English paper and dreams of visiting the Land of Animated Christmas Specials. 1997 January 13-18: Roger attempts to lose weight with the Ab-Crusher 2000. January 27-31: Jason writers a letter to George Lucas, saying that he wants to be inserted into the special edition of the Star Wars trilogy. February 3-8: Roger is annoyed by the newly-installed computer in his workspace. February 10-15: Jason wants to build a dinosaur-themed hotel in Las Vegas. March 10-15: Jason offers to design websites for popular comic strips. April 7-12: When Paige says that she saw a bright green glow from the comet she went out to see, Jason realizes she saw a UFO, but Paige is convinced she didn't. April 21-26: Roger begs Andy to let him buy a new golf club. When she refuses, he discreetly goes and buys it anyway. April 28-May 3: Paige plays tennis in P.E. class. May 19-24: Paige has a nightmare about being trapped in Jasorassic Park. June 2-7: Paige and Nicole attempt to shoplift a CD, but Paige has second thoughts about it. June 9-14: Peter gets a job as the janitor at the Pavilionplex-22 movie theater. June 16-August 16: In the strip's longest-running storyline, Jason, Marcus, and Eileen spend the summer at a science camp, where they meet Phoebe Wu and her obnoxious brother Eugene. August 18-23: Roger gets Paige a Tamagotchi... except it's actually an ill-mannered knock-off called a Tamagrouchy. September 29-October 4: Peter is made the manager of the school's football team. October 20-25: Paige receives a beta copy of Riviablo due to Jason having sent in his sweepstakes entry while logged on as her. December 8-27: Andy's mother comes to visit for Christmas. 1998 January 19-24: Roger is eager to watch the Super Bowl, but Jason is busy using the TV to play Doomathon. February 2-7: Andy gets hooked on Titanic. February 9 - April 11: Jason accidentally admits that he kind of likes Eileen. April 20-25: Paige watches Jerzy Spaniel while babysitting Katie O'Dell, who then starts repeating one of the bad words used on the show. May 18-23: Jason has to be Roger's golf caddy. June 1-6: ''' Andy becomes obsessed with Bitty Babies. '''June 15-20: Peter has to drive Jason to see the X-Files movie. July 20-25: Jason trains Peter in a homemade football camp. July 27-August 1: Andy plants a giant garden of zucchini. August 10-15: Jason has a nightmare where he meets Lara Croft from Tomb Raider. August 17-22: Paige is babysitting Katie O'Dell but falls asleep allowing Katie to get the scissors. August 31-September 5: Andy makes Peter wear a new shirt she bought for him on the first day of school, and it happens to be the same shirt as Morton's. September 28-October 3: Andy and Roger talk about the Dilbert phenomenon. October 26-31: Paige's essay gets blown away by the wind. November 2-7: Jason is forced to get rid of all of his Halloween jumpscares. November 9-14: Roger gets a gigantic cell phone - the Mobycom 2000. November 23-28: Peter goes over to Denise's for Thanksgiving. December 7-19: Jason dreams that he's in A Christmas Carol. 1999 January 11-16: Jason invests stock in online chat rooms. February 1-6: Jason keeps failing to get past the Red Orb Guardian in a video game, but then Paige manages to get past the Guardian by simply not attacking him. February 22-27: Paige gets a fish tank. March 22-27: Paige babysits Katie, who keeps shouting that she wants to watch Blue's Clues but can't because she's grounded. April 12-24: Peter makes it onto the baseball team, but ends up being assigned to benchwarmer. He is then devastated to learn that Roger is coming to watch his team's first game and fears disappointing him, but when Paige explains to Roger that Peter's not the star player he thought he was, Roger continues to cheer for him anyway. April 26-May 1: Andy tries to make Roger get over his coffee addiction by making him go through the morning without it. June 7-12: Peter gets rehired at the Pavillion-Plex theater and has to put up with greeting all the geeks waiting to see The Phantom Menace. June 14-July 31: Roger goes on a miserable business trip to Boonhurst. When he returns home, he finds that Jason got injured due to an accident with his toy cars, and is horrified that he wasn't there to help his son, so he decides to quit his job. In an attempt to keep the family financially secure, Roger pays $200 for a "rags-to-riches" program, only to find out too late that it's a scam. He then tries day trading stocks on the Internet but ends up losing so much money on it that he is forced to have a yard sale, including selling Andy's computer. After learning how office morale hasn't been the same since he quit, Roger returns to working for Pembrooke. August 9-21: Due to Roger selling the computer as a result of his day trading stocks mishaps, Andy goes shopping for a new computer, accompanied by Jason. Despite his complaints, she buys the iFruit. August 23-28: Inspired by the box office gross of The Blair Witch Project, Jason and Marcus shoot a movie about "the Paige Witch". October 11-23: Jason starts collecting Pokémon cards, but Eileen keeps rubbing it in his face that she has a Charizard card and he doesn't. She offers to give it to him if he'll be her partner for the school field trip. November 15-27: Grandma comes over for Thanksgiving. November 29-December 4: Jason wants to go sledding, but the weather is unusually warm. December 13-25: Jason writes a television script for The Mrs. Grinch Who Was Too Cheap For Christmas. 2000's 2000 February 14-26: Jason dreams that he turns into a miniature Paige. April 17-22: Jason and Marcus are disappointed that they missed the casting call for the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Roger and Andy imagine what it would be like if Jason and Marcus did get cast as Frodo and Sam. May 1-6: Roger and Peter go on a food shopping spree. June 4-July 15: Phoebe comes over for the summer but then her journal goes missing. August 7-12: Peter gets a cell phone. August 14-19: Roger makes homemade wine. September 11-16: Peter tries out for Morton Goldthwait's "e-football team." September 25-30: Jason goes shopping with Paige for a report on "near-death experiences". December 18-23: Paige has a dream about being in The Nutcracker after going to the play with Andy. December 25-30: Paige gets a Robo-Puppy for Christmas. 2001 January 22-February 3: Roger writes a James Bond-type novel called: "His Codename Was the Fox." February 12-17: The kids cook Andy and Roger a romantic dinner for Valentines Day. March 19-25: Jason goes over to Eileen's house to play video games. 'March 26-31: '''Peter and Paige have to spend their spring break cleaning the house. '''April 9-14: '''Peter accidentally draws on his face with a permanent marker. '''May 7-12: '''Peter has to play golf...with Roger...during torrential rain. '''May 28-June 2: '''Jason becomes Paige's personal secretary. '''August 6-25: '''The Fox Family go to a "Caribbeanny" Resort. '''September 17-22: '''Andy is fogged out by some decongestants. '''September 24-29: '''Roger goes to donate blood. '''October 1-6: '''Jason plays golf with Roger. '''November 5-10: '''Jason sends in some ideas for ''Survivor 4. 'November 12-17: '''Eileen annoys Jason by going to school dressed as Harry Potter. 2002 '''January 21-26: '''Peter and Paige imagine what Jason would be like with braces. '''January 28-February 2: '''Steve gets a job at a pizzeria. '''February 11-16: '''Jason and Marcus reinvent the Olympics. '''February 18-23: '''Peter gets a haircut. '''April 1-6: '''Paige gets a fish tank. '''April 29-May 4: '''Jason works on a Spider-man costume to wear to the movie. '''May 13-18: '''Jason gets tickets to the Star Wars movie. '''June 3-8: '''Andy tries to get Roger to cut back on coffee. '''June 10-15: '''Jason and Marcus explore the neighborhood. '''July 8-13: '''Jason tries to take over Martha Stewart's empire of cash. '''July 29-August 3: '''Peter has to babysit Fauntleroy again. '''August 5-24: '''Roger takes Peter and Jason on a camping for a week. Meanwhile, Paige gets "The Talk" from Andy. '''September 23-28: '''Paige becomes the school's advice columnist. '''October 14-19: '''Peter dreams about "The Odyssey." '''October 21-16: '''Roger goes on a shopping spree, being his own "Voice of Reason." '''November 25-30: '''It's Thanksgiving and Peter is sick. 2003 '''February 17-March 8: '''Quincy chews up Paige's autographed BackSync Boys photo and Paige is mad at Andy. '''March 10-15: '''Jason becomes a Viking. '''March 24-29: '''Jason and Marcus celebrate Spring Break "Jason and Marcus style". '''June 23-28: '''Roger and Andy look at old baby pictures of the kids. '''July 7-12: '''Roger and Peter go on a shopping spree. '''August 4-9: '''Jason makes a "Finding Nemo" ripoff called "Finding Hemo". '''August 18-23: '''Roger tries making homemade wine. '''August 25-30: '''There's a sudden ink outage and Peter and Jason disappear. '''September 22-27: '''Jason and Quincy dress up as "Don Iguan, The Cold-Blooded Lover." '''October 13-18: '''Roger wants to run a marathon. '''October 20-November 1: '''Paige and Nicole go to Morton Goldthwait's Halloween party. While there Nicole meets this boy named Kyle. '''December 1-6: '''Roger tries to surprise Andy by doing the Christmas Cards. '''December 15-20: '''Jason goes to see "Return of the King" with Paige who is only coming because of Orlando Bloom. 2004 '''January 26-31: '''Jason spends the week dressed as an astronaut. '''March 1-6: '''Jason and Peter read about the Windows code source leak. '''March 15-20: '''Roger "touches up" Andy on the computer. '''March 22-27: '''Jason wants to apply for Disney CEO. '''April 19-May 1: '''Peter gets grounded for seeing Kill Bill. '''May 17-22: '''Paige goes to school for Freshman Fair Day. '''May 31-June 5: '''Paige goes swimming with Jason. '''June 7-12: '''Peter has to dress up as Garfield for the Pavillion-Plex Theater. '''July 19-24: '''Jason makes chocolate chip cookies. It turns out he is actually a good cook. '''July 26-31: '''Peter gains 50 pounds after eating pizza for 6 hours. '''August 2-7: '''Jason tries making an iPod. '''September 20-25: '''Jason and Quincy dress up as "Quincy's Mom." '''November 1-6: '''Jason tries making a Half-Life ripoff called "0.0005-Life." '''November 15-20: '''Roger goes to a car dealership to check out a Monster Truck. '''November 19-December 4: '''Jason starts a Christmas Card company. '''December 20-25: '''Roger drinks a bottle of eggnog that was a week past its expiration date and starts having hallucinations. 2005 '''January 3-8: '''Jason goes ice skating with Eileen. '''January 22-27: '''Quincy bites Jason's finger and Jason thinks that his DNA's infected. '''January 31-February 5: '''Jason is forced to play outside. '''February 14-19: '''Jason thinks that Eileen didn't give him a Valentines Day card. '''February 21-26: '''Jason gets hooked on WOW. '''March 7-12: '''Andy gets a new parental controlled TV. '''March 14-26: '''Peter gets on the baseball team. '''April 18-23: '''Jason looks at Google Satellite images. '''April 25-30: '''Jason and Marcus play Houses and Humans. '''May 9-14: '''Jason's Darth Vader helmet gets stuck. '''May 16-28: '''Paige's pink pen accidentally dyes Peter's sweatshirt. J'une 6-11: 'Roger plays poker online. '''June 13-18: '''Peter has to mow the lawn. '''June 20-25: '''Jason tries to be "cool" after reading that girls like nerds. '''July 4-9: '''Jason and Quincy dress up as Quincy John Adams, Patriot. '''July 25-August 6: '''Jason finds out that he became friends with Eileen in WOW. '''September 5-10: '''Andy gets hooked on Nintendogs. '''September 12-17: '''Jason doesn't want to give money to help the hurricane victims. '''September 19-24: '''Paige becomes a JJV cheerleader. '''September 26-October 1: '''Jason gets into writing horoscopes. '''November 7-12: '''Peter gets annoyed that Paige thinks that Steve is cute. '''December 12-17: '''Jason tries making a King Kong movie. 2006 '''January 23-28: '''Jason writes his memoirs and makes everything up. '''February 13-18: '''Jason and Peter wonder what cartoonists do when they're sick. '''February 20-25: '''Andy tries to figure out a crossword puzzle. '''February 27-March 4: '''Jason tries to set up a coffee shop. '''March 20-25: '''The Fox kids again have to clean the house during spring break. '''March 27-April 1: '''Jason tries to make "Boondocks" comics. '''April 24-29: '''Jason wants to get a new iFruit. '''May 15-20: '''Jason is banned from WOW until he studies for finals. '''June 5-10: '''Jason and Peter go to the iFruit store. '''June 26-July 1: '''Jason dresses up of "Superman." '''July 10-15: '''Jason farms WOW gold to sell on eBay. '''July 24-29: '''Jason tries to write cartoons for cartoonists who are doing reruns. '''August 7-19: '''The Fox kids and Roger go camping in the backyard. '''September 18-23: '''Jason designs a website for his school. '''September 25-30: '''Peter plays football with Jason. '''October 16-21: '''Peter accidentally cuts the cable line. '''October 23-28: '''Jason is angry he didn't get picked to be a WOW beta tester. '''December 4-9: '''Andy is having trouble with the Christmas Cards. '''December 11-16: '''Andy and Roger imagine how Peter and Paige would be as Christmas Cookies. '''December 25-30: s'adly, the last story arc Bill Amend says goodbye to his fans and switches to only Sundays. Category:Browse